


Just This Once

by astronis



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Eavesdropping, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronis/pseuds/astronis
Summary: What at first seemed like a nightly ambush, turned out to be something entirely different, and though it pertains not to curious archer Wil, he stays longer than intended, and ends up getting caught in a rather hot mess.





	Just This Once

Their latest battle had taken way longer than they had anticipated, tiring them down to their bones. Enemy reinforcements wouldn’t stop crawling out of the bushes and behind rocks, Lyn’s newfound group of mercenaries could barely hold their ground. In the end, however, victory rewarded them.

With the sun lowering beyond the horizon, Lyn bid her last farewell to Dorcas and Natalie, who returned to their village to tend to their wounds properly. She turned around and immediately, her posture broke. A clear sign of exhaustion.

“We’ll continue taking turn keeping watch. Please rest easily.”

The look on Sain’s face was not anything out of the ordinary. His eyes were fixed strictly on his companion—Kent—and his chin rested on his hand tiredly, sighing with a relaxed look while the other spoke.

“Is that all right? Are you sure? Sain?” Lyn momentarily turned to her left to take a brief look at Sain, who sat on a stone step within the old fortress.

“Oh! Er, yes! Of course!” The olive-haired knight snapped out of trance, nodding at Lyn with his characteristic dumb smile before resuming on his former task.

“Let me warn you… If bandits sneak up on you, they’ll cut you down without mercy. Do you understand that?”

“What, do you doubt my bravery? Am I not a knight? There’s no need to worry! Right, Kent?”

Kent simply turned his head and lowered his gaze to meet his partner’s overconfident smile, shooting a glare in response.

“If there’s anything suspicious, we’ll take care of it. Rest assured.”

Lyn crossed her arms, smiling with relief. “Really? Well, good night then. See you tomorrow.”

“Let’s go.” Kent extended his hand over to his companion, helping him back on his feet.

“Ha! No one ever trusts me…”

…

Lyn and Florina found a place comfortable enough to rest for the night within the fort, while the tactician and Wil settled around the hall outside of it, close to the eastern entrance. Wil clenched his bow tightly in case of an emergency while the tactician slept, exhausted from traveling all day. Admittedly, Wil was just as exhausted, especially after their rough skirmish against that group of bandits earlier, but he acknowledged the tactician had crossed through greater distances to be right where he is, and his build seemed much more frail than his. In any event, they were safe. Sain and Kent would be around the southern opening, guarding the main gates of the fortress, and Wil himself was a light sleeper, so he couldn’t be completely unaware of his surroundings either.

…

The night went by calmly. Wil couldn’t shut an eye as he sat next to the tactician, completely out of commission. There were no signs of enemies nearby, only the shrill noise of cicadas singing in the thick forests nearby and a few bats who’d dance under the moonlight. Wil found himself able to lower his guard after a while, finally managing to convince himself it was safe enough around for him to do so, or at least that’s what he thought, when he heard what he thought sounded like people rustling around bushes.

His eyes quickly darted around the area, looking for clues, albeit none to be found. He quietly got on his feet—vigilant as ever, still—and assumed a shooting stance with his bow, scanning the area around him as he carefully waltzed around the place, prepared to strike.

It was all silent. Nothing but nature’s critters and the howling wind. Or so that was, until the noise he had heard before got louder, coupled with what he could discern were whispers, and they came from near the entrance at the south of the stronghold.

He was puzzled. Sain and Kent were guarding that part of the fort, weren’t they? Had they already succumbed to the enemy? Were they ambushed? No, Kent wasn’t the kind of person to be as careless as he suspected Sain was. And even then, Wil made sure to keep one eye open at all times. There was no way he would’ve missed something like that. The place they were staying at wasn’t huge, either. Anything within their vicinity could be perfectly audible. Or… could it be?

He took careful steps towards the back of the outer wall and stealthily slid with his back against it, closer to the entrance. The closer he got, the clearer the voices were to him, until he could finally listen in to the voices on the other side of the wall.

…

“C’mon, Kent, buddy? It’s been almost two days… I’ve been way too patient, don’t you think?”

“Quiet, Sain! You’ll wake the others up if you keep nagging about like this.”

Sain heavily dragged himself closer to Kent, his armor fastidiously clanking with every wriggle he gave, but the other would make his best attempt to keep a distance between them.

“We can be quiet, don’t worry about that. It’s not the first time we would be doing it after all…” He mumbled to the redhead in a rather ostentatious tone, wasting no time at all to bare his fangs.

“I would like to remind you that we are in guard duty, and—AH!” Kent dug apart for excuses, but was suddenly interrupted by Sain’s hand resting on his thigh, sending a jolt down his spine. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“C’mon, pleeease?” Sain said in distinct pity. He was just like a hungry dog begging to be fed.

Kent bit his lower lip and scowled at his partner, debating on whether to give in to his desires, or set them aside, and prioritize his sworn duty. He was in a pinch, and time wasn’t on his side, seeing how Sain would inch closer to him ever so slowly. If he didn’t speak now, in no time, he wouldn’t have much of a choice anymore.

“…Just this once. And you better make it quick, too. Do you understand?”

Sain perked up and beamed brightly at a flustered Kent, who practically forced himself to avert the other’s sparkling eyes and smile so bright he’d swear it put the moon to shame.

He wasted no time. The eager knight got himself on top of his partner, and dived in for their lips to meet. Kent wouldn’t fully let his walls down just yet, but the way his expression changes as soon as Sain leads him into a heated kiss makes his furrow his brows lightly as he keeps up with the other’s pace.

Behind them, Wil stood paralyzed. His breathing was uneven, eyes wide open, and his heart threatened to burst out of his chest at any moment. The contrast between the cold of his hands and the heat on his face was beyond words, as was the feeling of restlessness and urge growing in his pants.

His back was still firmly pressed against brick wall that separated him from the knights, and he knew he shouldn’t be listening to them right at this moment. He knew damn well, and yet he found himself unable to move from the spot he was in. It was an awful combination of fear, curiosity and need. Wil both wanted to take slow steps away—out of respect for their privacy—and tarry longer until he’s unable to control himself and his desires.

“Don’t touch there…” The redhead muttered between a feeble moan, as the other scrambled around his body, loosening both his and Kent’s armor parts and tossing them to their sides.

“If an ambush takes place, like this… it’s gonna be your fault…” Kent simply wouldn’t let one slip, would he? But Sain’s focus was elsewhere, so much he didn’t even bother replying to the other’s mood-killing—yet true—statement.

“Hey now,” Sain said teasingly, “what do we have here?” He added, pressing his palm on Kent’s rising bulge, getting a reaction out of the other.

“S-Sain…” He had little to no experience with this, and more often than not he would be at a loss for words—so much for being a habitually wordy fellow. Both his inexperience and shyness led him to only call Sain’s name in what he imagined would be a really embarrassing way of doing it, and moaning, under the same self-assumption.

Sain loved all of it, though. It was a sight for his own delight only, and for his usually level-headed and stern partner to allow himself to be this vulnerable under his touch, it lit up a kindle of passion within him, and he swore to himself to enjoy even the last bit of it.

He only momentarily let go of Kent, undoing his pants and pulling them down above his knees, just about enough to let his member spring out, throbbing in desperate need. He inched closer to Kent, immediately letting him know what he wanted. His hand shakily reached over to Sain’s hot length, and he started tugging on it weakly, prompting the other to shut his eyes and take a deep breath, evidently pleased.

Wil couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The night was so quiet and he was so focused on what was going on that even Sain’s breathing was perfectly audible for him, and with each erotic huff he let out, he could feel the heat in his pants intensify, so much he knew he would have to do something about it soon if he didn’t want to mess up the only pair of pants he carried with him.

Kent lifted himself up slightly, allowing his face to line up with Sain’s length, and then carefully approached it with his lips, parting them to let the head of Sain’s cock inside his mouth, coating it in his warm, wet saliva.

Sain’s grunts became louder and more rasp—a good sign for Kent, motivating him to keep his current pace up for a while longer, discarding all hesitation aside now. Sain put a hand on top of Kent’s head, brushing his hair betwixt his fingers with utmost care.

At that point, Wil had already had enough of it. He felt as though his body moved by itself—yet he knew it was a partially conscious decision on his behalf—as he pulled his pants down to his ankles, letting his erection spring out of them. He braced his member with his hand, letting his head fall backwards carefully, and gave himself a few gentle strokes, trying to match Sain’s moaning.

Sain pushed himself further inside Kent’s mouth, gesture the other seemed the welcome just fine, coiling his tongue around his partner’s cock, pleasing him so much he would occasionally watch as his legs trembled from delight. He fired him up so much he would now grip on Kent’s hair and aid him into bobbing his head faster against his length.

As Sain feels he’s about to orgasm, he forcibly pulls Kent away from his member, now dripping wet against Kent’s flushed cheek. Sain leans down once more and kisses the redhead messily, devouring his mouth with ferocity. Kent let himself be overpowered by Sain’s eagerness, and fell back as he welcomed his tongue against his own, moaning helplessly into their passionate kiss.

Wil knew they were as close as they could be from each other, with only a wall a few inches thick being everything that stood between them, and this fact alone was sufficient for him to pump on his cock faster, gripping it hard and stroking it with need. He kept himself quiet, holding back numerous groans that threatened to escape his mouth as he listened in to the knights’ vicious kissing.

Sain helped Kent out of his gear, leaving him fully bare under him. He then reached for his own shirt, and kicked what remained of his pants off his legs and away, finally granting mutual access to their bodies.

“A-ah, Sain…!” Kent cries once he feels Sain’s teeth being buried into the soft skin of his neck, wincing lightly at it. Sain acknowledges his reaction, and keeps going, letting his hands explore every inch of his companion’s silhouette.

Kent instinctually wraps his legs around the other’s torso, and throws his arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to his body, welcoming him with full warmth. Sain is only fueled up further by this, as hinted when he grinds his lower half against Kent’s, prompting their members to rub messily against one another.

It is then when Wil forgets about being careful. He must’ve been so into the scene, he completely forgot to limit himself to listening and acting on his own body. Both Kent and Sain hear a loud grunt coming from behind the wall, and Sain is quick to discern who that voice belongs to, his gaze almost piercing through the solid concrete that set them apart.

“Buddy, Wil, is that you?” Sain’s voice sounds just as playful as ever. It’s almost as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Kent simply stares at Sain in disbelief and shock, while the other remains as casual as ever. “Why don’t you come play with us?” Sain adds, earning a grim glare from a baffled Kent.

Wil freezes on the spot. His hand stops moving, and suddenly all he feels is both his heart about to burst out of his chest, and his cock twitching desperately, urging him to either resume, or risk it and accept Sain’s apparent invitation.

“I know you’re there.”

Wil felt a knot in his throat. He was physically unable to reply, move, or do anything at all. As words tried to escape out of his mouth, he would anxiously gulp them back it, and simply stand in terror. While Sain had that regular carefree tone in his voice, there was an underlying layer of dominance, and it sure was hell was getting to him. Has Sain always been like this?

He made up his mind. After mustering up enough courage to act, he takes slow, faltering steps around the wall, finally revealing himself to Sain and Kent, both fully naked and shining with sweat. This made Wil tense up more, and he couldn’t help but to check out both of them thoroughly, albeit semi-carefully, as to not appear to obvious.

“Oh well, well? Look what the wind just blew in.” Sain teased the other, quickly darting his eyes towards Wil’s member, flashing a devious smile as he saw just how needy the other was. “You aren’t half bad, you know? I can’t believe you were eavesdropping on us the whole time!”

“I…” Wil stumbled on his own words. He clearly wanted to say something, but as soon as the first letter came out, the rest of his idea crumbled down miserably. He couldn’t focus on anything other than Sain’s lean, muscular figure. His toned arms and bulky shoulders were especially a delight for him. He wouldn’t have guessed that was what he looked like under that heavy scrap of green metal he wears all the time. Kent didn’t disappoint, either. Though he was mostly covered under Sain’s weight, Wil couldn’t miss the chance to appreciate his strong back and large chest.

“Enjoying yourself? Your eyes are say more than your lips let on.” Sain chuckled mischievously, bringing one of arms behind his head, hoping he would be able to tease Wil further.

And he did.

“I can’t lie, though. I wasn’t expecting you to be into this sort of thing. But now that you’re here, why don’t you finish what you started?” He added. This took Kent by surprise. He wasn’t the kind of guy to simply agree to this. Sain was clearly out of reason, but he was taken off guard one last time when Sain roughly flipped him around and forced him on his fours. Kent knew what was coming, and though he wasn’t very much into the idea of doing something so libidinous in front of—practically—a stranger, he knew there was nothing he could do to put a brake on Sain.

Sain leaned down, gently kissing on Kent’s neck and fixing his hand around his chin, telling the other to turn for their lips to meet once more, melting against one another in a heated kiss. Wil was dumbfounded. What in the world was happening?! Two of his friends were completely bare in front of him, and about to have sex knowing he would see all of it! Though he was beyond words, his body spoke clearly.

Sain opened his eyes, and he almost immediately took notice of Wil’s growing erection in front of them. He smirked at Wil, and brought himself—and Kent—closer to the other. Kent simply burrowed his face in his forearms, both flustered and uneasy at their current situation. He positioned himself adequately, and allowed Sain to line himself up against his entrance.

“It’s getting even harder, huh? It’s got a nice shape to it.” Wil burnt up immediately. He knew what he was talking about, and much more when he felt a sudden warmth enveloping him. It was Sain’s hand. “Whoa… I would’ve had no idea you were packing so much under those raggy clothes of yours.” Wil’s eyes met Sain’s seductive gaze—a pretty hypnotizing one, in fact. Kent wasn’t very content about this development, however.

“Just… what do you think you’re doing, Sain?” The redhead complained between ragged breaths. A clear look of jealousy took over his visage, and Sain was quick to notice, quickly releasing Wil’s length. “Whoops! Sorry, sorry. Don’t get all vicious on me, okay? Actually, why don’t you lend him a hand yourself?”

“…What?” Kent exclaimed. If the situation wasn’t already twisted enough, he probably wouldn’t have taken Sain’s words seriously. Did he just really tell him to…? “It’s not gonna be easy if you use your hand.” He hated how he knew exactly what Sain was suggesting, but he hated even more how he wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea, despite being frustrated at this entire scenario.

Kent could only imagine something was wrong with him. He was immediate to react with jealousy at Sain’s advances on Wil, and yet, while he wasn’t particularly into this sort of setting, part of him was willing to give it a go. More so after taking a look at what hung in front of him. Stiff, and oozing with precum, Wil’s expression was just as confused as his own, there were probably a million thoughts racing through his head as well, so he spared him the hard time—both of them, actually—and proceeded to—half reluctantly and willing—take care of his problem.

Either Kent was far too busy appreciating the other’s erection, or Sain was far too sudden, but the moment he pushed himself inside the redhead, he let out a muffled cry. “Surely you hadn’t forgotten I was taking care of you back there, did you?” Sain said teasingly as he began thrusting gently inside Kent, causing the other to moan in pleasure against Wil’s cock, taking it further into his mouth and tasting it completely.

“A-ah… Kent… y-you…” Wil fumbled about, finally resting his palm on Kent’s head, guiding him around as he almost enthusiastically wrapped his tongue around him. Sain kept a hand on Kent’s hips still, pounding them harder now, and directed the other to rest on Wil’s chest, copping a feel momentarily. “Why don’t you get rid of that now? Join us properly, Wil.”

Sain’s touch on his body felt like something else entirely. He feel as though it burnt in contact. Wil consented, though, and fully stripped for the knights. “Whoa… now we’re talking.” Sain chuckled, again directing his hand to grope at Wil’s pectorals. He had a slim build, not quite as muscular as either of them, but he wasn’t just for show, either. “Sain…” The archer let out, forfeiting himself as he leaned back against the opposite side of the same brick wall he had been spying them from. Sain brushed his fingers around Wil’s body, admiring it and exploring it fully. His soft skin melted like chocolate against his fiery touch, and he could feel himself growing more sensitive by the second.

Kent wasn’t about to fall behind, though. He refused to leave all the credit for Sain, and let his mouth take in Wil’s full length, thing the archer clearly seemed to enjoy, as his expression would give away. “K-Kent…!” Wil cried, using a free hand to hold onto the brick wall as he felt his member being devoured by the redhead. He was surprisingly skillful at it, and for Wil, it was an entirely new experience altogether.

“So you finally got into it, huh, Kent? That’s my man!” Sain cheered, holding onto Kent’s hips firmly as he started ramming against his partner. “A-ah…!” Kent could barely hold himself from whimpering, letting out sharp moans as he serviced Wil, taking him inside his mouth completely and playing around with his cock eagerly.

“Ah… it’s…! I’m gonna—!” Wil warned them, and though Kent reacted in a careful manner and slowed down his pace, eventually simply holding on to his shaft and swirling his tongue on the tip, this only made Sain go faster, Kent now fully accustomed to his violent, rapid thrusts. “Ah! Here it comes…!”

Sain increased his pace, preparing to shoot his load. It was a sudden rush of adrenaline and desire mixing into one, fully taking over their bodies. Sain gave one last thrust, and it last longer than usual, followed by an instant deep groan, which Kent could feel way too well inside him. Kent was satisfied, and he came right after, gasping for breath after being roughed up by his partner.

“…Thank you, Kent…” Sain mumbled softly into his ear, cupping his hand around Kent’s cheek and kissing him deeply. The other nodded lightly, giving him a tender smile.

Wil was petrified. He had just watched both of the knights finish, and it excited him even further. In fact, he was the only one who hadn’t quite finished just yet, and his cock jumped as that moment flashed through his head over and over.

“We’re not quite done here though, are we? Wil?” Sain walked up to him, still exhausted. He stood just a few inches apart from the archer, slightly taller than him, and stared at him deeply in the eyes. Sain was up to something, both Kent and Wil knew.

“Huh…? Wh—ah!” Taken by surprise again, he felt Sain’s loose grip on his cock, jerking him ever so slowly. It felt good, and Sain knew it did. Kent wasn’t about to let Sain get too carried away though, and he made his way behind him, wrapping his arms around his torso, placing gentle kisses on his shoulders and back.

Sain’s spare hand was now pressed against the wall behind Wil, trying to convey to him that he wouldn’t let him go anywhere until finished, something Wil wasn’t against either way. After all he saw and did, there was no way he would go anywhere without properly releasing his urges. Sain chuckled, and slowly approached Wil’s lips, but he was interrupted midway by a discontent Kent, who had taken a sharp bite off Sain’s neck, groaning at them.

“Ow… Sorry, Kent’s a bit jealous sometimes.” Not like he could help it, knowing how Sain was as a person was sufficient enough, and Wil immediately understood this. “Still, though… Are all villagers this big, huh?” Sain said teasingly, shooting a brief glance at Wil’s cock in his hand as the archer’s cheeks were dyed pink almost instantly. “Ha, look how cute you are. You look so innocent, yet you know exactly what you want, don’t you?”

Wil could feel Sain’s length hardening one more against his thigh, and this made him even more desperate. He was unbearably horny now, and there was so much he wanted, yet he opted to limit himself, seeing as Sain was fully intent in taking care of him.

Wil’s head dropped backwards, and he focused on Sain’s strong hand tugging on his erection, each time faster, as well as his hasty groans and whimpers. Sain couldn’t look at him, but he knew Kent was infuriated. So much, he knew he was frowning the entire time as he pressed his erection between Sain’s cheeks, rubbing against them vigorously, each time pressing him closer against Wil, and before the other could notice, Sain’s face was directly in front of Wil’s, and he could see how madly Kent was grinding against him, prompting Sain’s cock to rub against Wil’s thigh while his hand went as fast as it could, fully intent on making Wil cum.

The look on Sain’s face as he breathed heavily against him was enough to make him feel like he could cum at any moment now, but this wasn’t all. Something about Kent’s furious look on his face as he grinded heavily against Sain was just as exciting, and it was then that, with a deep groan, Wil finally came, followed by the knights. Sain collapsed on Wil’s shoulder, and let a weary chuckle out, while Kent regained his breath, and proceeded to clean himself off. Wil remained quiet, in plain disbelief still, while Sain and Kent conversed naturally, searching for their discarded clothes. They joked around as usual, almost as if nothing had happened. Wil cleaned Sain’s mess off of himself, and looked around for his clothes before running inside to get changed, quickly bidding the knights good night.

…

The rest of the night was spent peacefully, and Wil managed to get plenty of rest still. In fact, he felt as though he had slept more at peace than he had in weeks, but the next morning comes too quickly, and so does his newfound duty as a mercenary under service of Lady Lyndis.

Wil is the last one to wake up, and he find Lyn and Florina sorting the group’s inventory, and the tactician sharing the results of their last battle with Lyn—a favorable outcome, naturally.

As the archer guides himself outside, he takes a quick, yet deep look at the same brick wall he had hid behind last night, right before… that’s right. It really happened, didn’t it? And they should be around, too…

Wil walks out, and finds both Sain and Kent getting their horses ready, wearing their armor and acting as natural as ever. Once Sain makes notice of Wil’s presence, his eyes dart at him, and he waves his hand in a greeting. Wil smiles in response, and waves back, also looking at Kent, who spares him a short smile and a quiet nod. It’s almost as if everything had been nothing more than a dream to him. Everything else was really the same.

And when Lyn gives her signal, the group is ready to take off again, hoping to reach the Lycian border by noon, and Wil finds himself at a loss. Lyn inquires, but Wil insists it’s nothing, and she can notice that despite being deep in thought, he seems just fine. And he is, as he recalls the events that took place last night, in vivid detail.

His eyes drift over to Sain and Kent, who lead the way on their horses. Sain’s chatty as always, and Kent responds to him almost out of obligation, but when nobody’s looking, and they feel like the time is right, both of them take a quick look back at Wil, at the same time, and there is no need for words, because their eyes alone tell Wil that they remember, and that it wasn’t a dream.

Ever since, Wil has been closer to them than ever. They synergize well in the battlefield, and always watch out for one another. And though Wil wants to bring up what happened, and has questions he wants answered, they have almost no time to discuss anything. Their journey was tough, and what little time they had to rest, they had to spend it on restocking their supplies, and giving their equipment due maintenance. This is how their last days of traveling are spent until they finally reach Caelin, and Lundgren is finally defeated. What happens after, they have some time to think about it themselves.

Kent becomes Knight Commander of Caelin, and Sain the subcommander. They work together, and closely with Wil, who becomes a retainer to House Caelin. Kent attempts his best at teaching him manners, and Sain often tells him to “take it easy”, an attitude he tells him he should drop as the subcommander now. Wil laughs, but he never skips his training, or neglects the duties that come with his new position.

But it was one day, right before the sun begins its recession, that the green-clad knight approaches Wil, who—while almost done with his bow training—refuses to break his sharp form. “Wil, my friend! Come with me, we’re giving Kent a surprise.” Sain tells him, and the archer hesitates. “Well… That doesn’t sound bad, really, but I’m in the middle of training here.”

“Don’t worry about that, you’ve already trained plenty, haven’t you?”

“Well, yes, but…” And it was then, he heard the same words he didn’t think he would hear again, coming from the same person he had experienced something so unique with.

“C’mon, just this once, alright?” Sain said with a distinct tone of familiarity in his voice. He was hoping Wil would recall, and he does. “…I suppose it won’t hurt to ditch once in a while, ha!”

“That’s the attitude!” Sain yells, hooking his arm around Wil’s neck, walking close to him as they leave the training grounds, and while Sain acts just naturally, he knows there’s something in him, something that reminds him of that side of his he met that one night, and though he finds it odd to admit to himself at first, he feels that he missed it, and whatever’s going to happen tonight, he hopes it’ll make him look forward to more “just this once”’s.


End file.
